


He Ready?

by Attasee



Series: Percentages [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: John Stillinski has thoughts





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few days ago but couldn't decide when to post it. Sees like a good time now.

The first time John Stillinski arrested Derek Hale for drink driving was just after he had been named an MVP for 2015.

He’d seen the big fancy Camaro Derek so very obviously owned crossing the town’s boundary line earlier that day and knew two things. One he was either on his way back from Stiles’ place or on his way there. Judging by the way Derek had swerved a couple of times before missing the opening for Stiles’ driveway, John had decided then and there whatever Derek was up to he wasn’t going to be doing it on his shift.

Derek of course, had sworn up the station like a man possessed. _‘How fucking dare you do this to me man, you know me…’_ a declaration which had quickly turned into _‘don’t you fucking know who I am,’_ when another officer had gone in on him do a welfare check.

In the end John arrested Derek three times, each time he had gotten the same shit thrown at him and each time John had simply let it wash off his back. The last time it happened Derek had been at Stiles’ and John still couldn’t decide to this day who he was more angry with. Stiles for letting him get behind a wheel or Derek for thinking that he could drive back to his beach front house with alcohol levels off the chart.

In hindsight John should have realized the man was probably going to crash and burn at some point, they all tended too, but then he had seen the look on his sons face the morning after Derek had sobered up and left Beacon Hills and knew then that his son needed him more.

Stiles was his and Claudia’s only child. They’d tried for another – _boy had they_ , their attempts to get some time alone together without Stiles butting in was legendary - but the cancer came and took her before they hit the jackpot. After that, John was secretly pleased with himself that he's aim was a little off, Stiles was more than work on his own and John still hated himself now for not being able to cope.

He suspected it was the reason why he’d escorted Derek over the town limits the 3rd time he’d told him not to come back.

_‘Sort yourself out Hale. I’ve been you and this shit? Alcohol? Is no good. I get it – wait – no I don’t really because I’m angry with both of you - that you want to keep Stiles hidden but the booze and the drinking is gonna to ruin your life kid.’_

Of course Derek hadn’t listened, but then nor had he returned either. Apparently instead choosing a fast way of life, and documenting it all on social media.

Which was another thing John couldn’t get his head around.

Kids nowadays felt the need to photograph everything – food, drinks, pictures of themselves standing in the middle of the road casually (John swore blind that if he saw anyone in Beacon Hills doing that he would charge them with jay walking). Had he ever done any of those things growing up? No. He’d never walked a jay in his life.

Until now. Or he would be if he wasn't driving.

Because he was lost.

Or at least he thought he was. Sure the rental he had gotten from the airport had an in built Sat Nav but it was currently taking him on a merry dance around Palm Springs.

“God damn it,” John snarled as he spotted the same dry cleaners he’d passed three times already. He had a feeling he was going to need to admit defeat and get out and ask someone.

Gripping the steering wheel John pulled back out onto the main highway.

_‘At the next junction take a left’_

“Really? Because I’ve taken three lefts now and all it takes me is in a circle.”

_‘Re-calibrating.’_

“I’ll re-calibrate you in god damn tooting minute.”

It’s more an hour later and three more viewings of the dry cleaners before he finds the rehab place. Nestled back from the main road he spots the buses lined up outside before he sees the sign.

The first thing John thinks is that place doesn’t look like rehab facility, it’s practically in the middle of nowhere – which may be a good thing considering. He assumed that Derek wasn’t the only recovering celebrity who had graced its four walls.

Parking the car next to one of the buses John checks his watch. He was due half an hour ago, so he’s late but Derek had caused him enough problems over the years that John wasn’t going to listen to any bullshit the man spouted because of it.

Sponsor or not John wasn’t in the mood to mess about.

“Mr Stillinski?” A voice suddenly said from nowhere.

“It’s Sheriff.”

“Apologies Sheriff Stillinski. My name is Greg, I’m one of the therapist here.” The man looked exactly how Stiles had described him. Not that John had told Stiles he was going to meet the man.

“Yeah, sorry I’m late. The Sat Nav…”

Greg waved him off. “No worries. You’re here now and Derek is packed up and waiting in the foyer. We’ve had a little send off for him this morning. It’s all part of what we do here.”

John sighed. Derek was stood in the foyer area, bags surrounding him. “He ready?” he asked with a nod towards the man himself.

“I think Derek is as ready as he ever will be.”

“I just hope it’s enough.”

  


End file.
